Destroying All Expectations
by xxxheartlandxxx14
Summary: Enter and find out what it's about!


**The main character is named Kaylee!**

Diego, Bree and I, backed up against the boulders. I was tired of fighting and nearly getting killed and I was terrified to die. I wanted all of this to stop. The three Cullens advanced on us and Diego stepped in front of Bree, getting down in a defensive crouch. Bree's eyes softened as she stared at him and she pressed herself closer to me, prompting Diego to move in front of the both of us. The oldest honey-blonde vampire stopped his advance, staring at us with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Esme, Jasper, wait for a minute." He murmured and a newborn launched himself at them.

I didn't want them to get hurt, not if they could protect us so I leapt in the air and over their heads, colliding with the newborn. I grabbed her arm and flung it onto the other side of the clearing. She tried flipping me over and I snarled, grabbing her other arm and flipping her over. I pressed my knee down on her back and grabbed her other arm, tearing it off and throwing it to the side of the clearing that was opposite where I had thrown her other arm. I sprung to my feet and she glared at me, kicking at me.

I snarled, crouching defensively and her eyes narrowed. I snarled, my upper lip curling back over my teeth and she stepped away from me before fleeing and trying to find her arms, but I saw a wolf tackle her and I knew that she was a goner. I flashed back over to Bree and Diego and the Cullen that had spoken eyed me curiously.

"We don't want to hurt you." He murmured and Bree snorted.

"It's true, we don't." Esme pitched in, "We're only defending ourselves."

Diego straightened out of his crouch and grabbed Bree's hand saying, "Bree, the three of us know that Riley wasn't exactly truthful with us. Don't you think him nearly killing me when I confronted him about it, was proof enough? Cole!"

Cole, another newborn and a close friend of mine, sprinted towards us and stopped beside Diego.

"The four of us surrender." Diego murmured and Cole's eyes widened but he nodded.

"Riley….Riley never told us anything; he only told us that there was a coven that we needed to wipe out. He never told us what they had done to our creator, he only told us that she had created us and that we needed to repay that debt somehow. The four of us were the only ones who killed secretly; we killed the nobodies, the people that no one would really miss, and we never left a trail." Cole murmured, "And…If we can have a better life than what we did with Riley, then we'll do our best not to harm humans; that's why your eyes are gold isn't it? You hunt animals, not humans."

Jasper growled and I snarled right back, as the older Cullen spoke, "How very perceptive of you, Cole. Calm down please, Jasper."

"Carlisle!" A tiny petite girl ran towards us and Jasper placed an arm over her shoulder. Her eyes flitted over to us before she resumed speaking to Carlisle, "The Volturi will be here in ten minutes, and Bella and Edward will be here in two. The wolves have already left and we've disposed of all the newborns, except for these four."

"They've surrendered, Alice." Carlisle murmured, and that was when the scent hit the four of us. Diego grabbed Bree's arms, locking them behind her back and I grabbed, Cole holding him back. Diego and I were the oldest out of the four of us, and the scent didn't affect me as much as it did, Cole.

I would admit that it was mouthwatering but in no way did it make me want to drain the human that it was coming from. The bronze's head snapped towards us and he gave me a small, appreciative nod.

"Carlisle, three minutes." Alice murmured, and then her eyes widened and she said, "Oh…This complicates things."

"What does Alice?" Carlisle asked, and Alice shook her head as the bronze haired vampire said, "It shouldn't affect what happens with the Volturi though, but it will affect…us. As long as we keep them away from those two, we should be fine, right Alice?"

"That's impossible to do Edward…Rose and Emmett are here, and the Volturi are closely following them." Alice answered and Edward cursed as the human came back to consciousness.

Cole struggled against my grip and I snarled at him, before grabbing him by his arm and throwing him to the ground. "Calm down, Cole!" I hissed, placing my foot on his chest, and holding his arm with my hand.

"Who are they?" the timid voice came from the human and Cole struggled against me.

"Her name is Bella." Edward murmured before saying, "They surrendered. You're safe Bella, and I have a feeling that those two," he gestured to Diego and I, "won't let the other two newborns hurt you."

"Oh…" Bella went quiet, and Alice tensed.

"One minutes, Carlisle." Alice murmured, before she said, "Welcome back, Rose, and Emmett."

"Hey shortstuff." A husky bass voice said and my eyes dilated.

"Leave her alone, Em." An equally beautiful voice said and Cole stilled underneath me.

Alice hissed and the Cullens in unison turned to face the advancing vampires in black cloaks. I helped Cole up and we moved closer to Diego and Bree. They lowered their hoods, and I shivered at the red in their eyes and the girl's cold expression as she and Carlisle conversed. I wasn't paying attention though to what they were saying, I was too scared.

Fire washed through our bodies and the four of us screeched in unison. The pain was excruciating and I heard Carlisle tell the girl, Jane to stop. Bree whimpered and Diego wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair away from her face and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"They didn't know the rules Jane; you shouldn't punish them for something. Cole told me that they were the only four who hid who they were killing and kept it on the down low." Carlisle murmured, and Jane stared at us.

"They do seem to be demonstrating more self-control than four newborns ought to, but the Volturi doesn't make exceptions, Carlisle." Jane said, turning away from us, "Felix, take care of this I want to go home."

The biggest member of the quartet of the Volturi vampires stepped forwards, and grabbed for me. I backed away from him, and he reached out fast as lightning to grab me. I screeched and the Cullens turned around, sympathy written on their faces. Esme averted her eyes and buried her face in Carlisle's chest. The one Cullen I hadn't met tensed as Felix's hands tightened on my shoulder and I squirmed.

"Hurry up Felix, I want to go home." Jane said.

"Jane stop. Give them a fair trial, they didn't know the rules." Edward spoke and Jane shook her head mockingly.

"Hurry. Up. Felix." She snapped, and he threw me through the air, making me smack into a concrete boulder. I hissed in slight pain before springing onto my feet.

"Jane! I can hear their thoughts. Listen to me." Edward snapped, "She," he pointed at me, "is incredibly scared right now and actually wants to try being a vegetarian or at least wants to try to survive instead of being outright killed. And those two," he pointed at Diego and Bree, "they only want to be safe and have a family. And him," he pointed at Cole, "He wants to forget about the time he spent with Riley and Victoria. All four of them do and all four of them just want to be told the rules and, they want to live."

Jane sighed and Carlisle butted in, "Aro owes me a favor, Jane and this is me collecting on it. We will train the newborns and when Bella and Edward get married, you may come to the wedding and see how we have done with the newborns and if you are not satisfied…Then if you feel you must, although I would be highly upset if you did, you may kill them."

Jane nodded, "Felix let's go."

With that the four members of the Volturi vanished almost as quickly as they had come. Cole ran over to where I was and I leaned against him, my eyes surveying the Cullens. Our new family.

**This is an Emmett/OC fanfic thingy and I may or may not change the title later. I'll Save You is currently on a temporary hiatus, because I have writer's block and as for this story, it will probably be a while before I update for it because I do have a social life (as hard as it may be to believe). And I also have other stories I am working on. But I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
